Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles
Regnas/Regin Loire Bastien do Charles is one of the support characters of Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Proficient figure in Brune as well plays a central role in the Brune Civil War, Regin was took her role as Prince Regnas (レグナス王子) due to the royal crown has no legitimate heir. Unlike her royal relatives,Felix Aaron Thenardier and Ganelon who tend to use the crown power for their own desires, all Regnas wanted is Brune's peace and free from war and corruption. Prior to the Brune Civil War, Regin has become Tigrevrumud Vorn and the Silver Meteor Army support until Thenadier's downfall which finally ended the gruesome Brune Civil War; further succeed her father as the Queen of Brune. Character Infomation Appearance Regin has a short curly hair as well as slender body figure, with her normal bust. In her prince appearance, she is often seen in the male regal costume and wears a crown. Prior her exile through her faked death, Regin is seen with only a piece of cloth wrapped around her body. As the queen of the kingdom, Regin is often in a much regal female costume with short skirt. Personality Regin is a soft, sweet mannered and gentle princess who wishes peace within Brune. Amiable by her people, the Princess would do whatever she could to maintain the prosperity of Brune even though she is powerless to do so. She is also a strong woman who believed hope is exists. Plot Background Regin is born under King Faron and the late Nina. Since there is no male heir in the Royal Family to succeed the crown, Regin had to cross-dressed as a boy and used Prince Regnas as Brune's rightful legacy of the crown. Her popularity in Brune risen due to her benevolence and sweet mannered behavior. However, her position as the "prince" wasn't fully approved by Brune ministers and aristocrats. Among them are her royal uncles, Duke Thenadier & Duke Ganelon who deemed her inexperience in politic and hiddenly plan a coup without even King Faron's knowledge. "Death" & Support of the Silver Meteor Army Sometime in the aftermath the devastating Battle of Dinant, she is rumored to be "killed" by the message within Brune. Her death would steepen the conflict within Brune ever further as both Thenadier and Ganelon used the chaos to rule Brune with an iron fist and the citizen suffered under their regime. In utter the chaos, she used her faked "death" to escape from the and went hiding away from the corrupted Brune officials. Sometime afterwards, Tigre and Silver Meteor Army manages to rescue her during the Mouzinel Invasion. During the civil war of Brune, Regin is stayed on the back line along with Titta during her care as HVA (High Valuable Assets) for Silver Meteor Army. Through under custody of the Silver Meteor Army, Regin couldn't help herself but to worry that unless Thenadier and Ganelon are stopped, Brune will tearing itself apart from within. End of Brune Civil War In the aftermath of the Vorn-Thenardier Campaign and the Brune Civil War, Regin returned to Brune and enthroned as the Queen of Brune by the loyalist in the Royal Court. In the same time, she is also and commending her father, King Faron to give Tigre two titles, Hero of Brune and Lumiere while also restoring every position that Tigre lost due to his status as traitor of Brune after Silver Meteor Army defeats Zion Thenardier on Battle of Molsheim Plains. After King Faron passed away in peace, Regin would becoming the while called a treaty and truce the Zhcted. Tigre's disappearance After told about Tigre's disappearance from a messenger, Regin shocked and devastated over the event. She is also learned that Tigre was summoned by Zhcted to deal the Assavre Civil War and his ship was ambushed by the horde of Sea Dragons (Badva), without her knowledge. Despite the devastating news, it didn't stop Regin hope Tigre for his safety . Trivia *Since her rise to power in the aftermath of Brune Civil War, Regin is the first and only female head monarch rule Brune. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Brune Category:Ally